Keeping Tabs
by FaintHearted
Summary: Sarah thought it was over but it had only begun. Let the games begin!
1. Tale me a story and I'll give you a bath

Hello everyone!  
I'm FaintHearted and this ( waves hands towords story ) is my first attempt at a Labby fanfic. Actually it's my first attempt at any fanfiction.  
I want you to please be honest in your reviews about what you think of my fanfic ok?  
Oh yeah, before I forget, I do not own the Labrinth. That was my disclaimer if your wondering.  
Well on with my story!  
SafeKeeping  
Chapter 1. Tale me a story and I'll give you a bath.  
I had known the moment I spoke the words "You have no power over me!" (Well actually I kinda yelled them) that I would forever relive that moment in all my days.  
I would remeber the sadness that flew quick as lightning in his eyes, and then be replaced by regret. I would remeber the way I felt dizzy as I realized I had just thrown away a chance to be with an amazing guy. ( A amazing Goblin King guy at that!)  
I know if I drift to deeply into my feeling that I supress, I would forever feel like drowning myself in the nearest kiddy pool.  
So, instead of giving into the earge to either drown myself in the Tobby's kiddy pool, or to yell "My Gergous, Ecotistic, Handsome, totoaly to Die for Goblin King; take me away!" I had decided to pretend that it was puppy love on my part and that I now hated him.  
Besides there was no chance of me seeing HIM agian.  
Famous Last words.  
" Tell my a story about two starcross lovers." said my brother Tobby, with a eager grin on his face, for he loved a good tale.  
"Okay kiddo, how about Romeo and Juliet?" I frown when he shakes his head no.  
"Why not?" I ask curious, since I figure he would love the bloody gore of such a morbid tale.  
Tobby cocked his head as if he was deeply in thought.  
"Because they die, and I want to hear a story where the lovers live happily ever after." He finaly said as he settled hisself on my lab.  
"Ok then, How about Cinderella?" I ask as I lean myself onto the back of my headbored.  
"No" Tobby's voice almost sounded pouty.  
"Snow White? Princess and the Pea? Beauty and the Best?" I kept on asking, frustration beginning to take route at each negative shake of Tobby's blonde head.  
I was seriously having thoughts about having a certian Goblin Kind coming and taking me away.  
"I want to hear the story of The Labrinth."  
Tobby's voice saying such a sentence all but made me keel over right then and there ( I almost did!)  
"W-what? How do you know about the Labrinth?" I stuttered out to my brother, who seemed ignorant of the emotion in my voice.  
You, see I had buried my Labrinth book in the darkest, deepest whole I could find in the park.  
It was probably sleeping nicely under a rose bush right about now.  
Toby turned to me, a bright grin lit up on his cherub face.  
"I found a book in the Park, It was buried under a rose bush. A owl showed me where." He exclaimed to me, his blue eyes filled with excitment for sharing such a treasure.  
One Boy's treasure is MY Nightmare come true.  
I did the only logical think I could think of at that moment.  
I fainted.  
I awoke later on when water splashed in my face.  
I groggily opened my eyes to stare into Tobby's worried gaze.  
And into another set of eyes.Eyes that I would never forget.  
HIS.  
"What are you doing here?" I manage to hiss out at him as water dripped from my face.  
Jareth smiled his cute- er scratch that, I mean arrogant smile.  
"Why dear Sarah. I'm obviously giving you a bath." His eyes twinkled merrily at me.  
The Jerk was laughing at me!  
I saw red and before I could think.( blushes ) I- decked him in the eye.  
I did honestly feel sorry about hitting Jareth ( well sorta ) and he seemed not to be mad. Just sorta shocked.  
"That wasn't nice Sara" He told me with a click of his tounge, as if he was chiding a child.  
Speaking of child.  
I looked to Tobby, who was watching the exchance with something similar to the look a Baby gets when very hungry.  
The Brat found this amusing.  
I decide not to get upset about this, I was no longer a 15 year old child. I was now I whopping 18 years old. I couldn't offord to act like a child right now. Though I would like nothing better to do than starting throwing glass and screaming on the top of my lungs right now.  
I decied to do something else.  
I sit up straight in my bed (still wet from earlier ) and elevate my chin.  
"So Jareth," I ask him in a school teacher manner," What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Jareth smiles a sensual smile at me before repling.  
"I'm here to tale young Tobby his star crossed lovers tale"  
I can hear buzzing going around me ears, and I vaguly register the fact that Tobby was jumping up and down and screaming like a banshee. He was so happy to hear his tale.  
I didn't feel like listening so I fainted agian.  
I know I took the cowards way out but when dealing with a goblin king in tight pants I figure you would understand. I do have to keep my sanity.  
Though I'm probably first up for a pretty new straight jacket real soon if my life doesn't take on a normal path. 


	2. Tight Pants are shocking

Hello agian everyone.  
  
If you don't already know I'm FaintHearted and this is my story.  
  
I want to thank the people who have R&R my fic. THANK YOU!.  
  
Of coarse I do not own the Labrinth, but I wish I did!  
  
Here goes the story!  
  
SafeKeeping.  
  
Chapter 2.......Tight Pants are shocking  
  
" You would think she was made of stronger stuff than that." I heard a voice say from far off.  
  
Damn, I was waking up!  
  
" Yeah, I know. My sister almost never faints unless she's real sick. Do you think she's sick?" I heard my brother ask in a worried tone.  
  
My heart nearly melted, my brother was so sweet.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Jareth replied.  
  
"I guess your right. She's to mean to end up sick."  
  
I take that back.  
  
Tobby continued talking to the Goblin King.  
  
"I mean she's really mad. I believe so she won't get sick until after she strangles you are something."  
  
That something I wanted to do was hang both my brother and the Goblin King by their toes above the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
I mentally grined at such a thought.  
  
"Naw, your sister may be mean and may want to hurt me, but she won't cause she likes me to much." Jareth told Tobby.  
  
"About as much as I love a rabid wolf."  
  
Oops, did I say that aloud?  
  
"She's awake!" Tobby exclaimed and then jumped on top of me.  
  
"Arfhh!" I manage to say as the wind was knocked out of me.  
  
"Well we were beginning to think you didn't want to be in our presence." Jareth said as he too sat down.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Damn straight." I muttered as I sat up. I looked at him and smiled happily as I noticed a bluish color around his eye.  
  
I couldn't help put take a jab at Jareth.  
  
"You know they have makeup to cover that." I told him cheekily as I dumped Tobby off me onto the floor.  
  
Jareth glared at me, I grinned.  
  
"Guess what, Sarah! Guess what!" Tobby exclaimed as he scrambled up from the floor.  
  
I turn to my brother." What?" I ask, knowing it most likely wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Jareth is staying here for a few days!"  
  
This had the same effect as if Jareth had hiden somewhere and jumped out while yelling "BOOGIE BOOGIE BOO!"  
  
I screamed.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"  
  
I dimmly heard footsteps running up the steps.  
  
And soon my door burst open, Karen and my dad both looking worrid.  
  
"What is it, Sarah?" they asked.  
  
Jareth stood up "Mrs. Williams, Sarah was just shocked to hear that I was staying a few days."  
  
Karen looked from Jareth then to me.  
  
"Sarah, Jareth is a friend of the familys and has been invited to stay for a few days, I'm sorry I hadn't told you but there's no need to be shocked." then her and dad left.  
  
Jareth turned to me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So did you miss me?"  
  
I stormed out of the room and then out of the house.  
  
I quicky ran to my best friends house.  
  
"Brianna! Open the door, please!" I yelled.  
  
The door flew open and a girl with short blonde hair and violet eyes stood there.  
  
"Sarah, whats wrong?" she asked me, obviously shocked to see me at her door at night.  
  
"Brianna," I said as I rushed into her house and slamming the door behind me.. " Remeber the Labrinth story I told you?"  
  
She nodded as I throught the lock into place.  
  
"Remeber when I said it was true and I was the girl in the story?" I asked her as I went into the living room.  
  
"Of coarse, Sarah." She told me as she looked at me as if I've grown another head.  
  
"Well HE is back and is staying at My house and I have to stay with you cause I'll go crazy if I stay there with HIM!" I told her in a rush as I plopped down onto her leather sofa.  
  
"Ok." was all Brianna said. She may question my sanity but thankfuly she was going to let me stay here with her and her brother Lynx.  
  
I sighned in exhaustion.  
  
"Thankyou Brianana." I say meekly as I close my eyes.  
  
"Sarah, just one quiestion." Brianna saids as she sits down.  
  
"Yeah what."  
  
"Does he were really, really tight pants?" She asked.  
  
I look up at her and nod. " why did you ask Brianna?" I wanted to know.  
  
Brianna pointed the other side of the room and I followed her finger.  
  
Jareth was standing there in the corner of the room, smirking.  
  
I curse under my breath and mumble something about a homing device.  
  
He must have heard me cause he chuckled and appeared in front of me.  
  
His hand lifted up my chin and he softly told me.  
  
"I keep tabs on you, precious thing."  
  
"Wow, those pants are REALLY tight." my friends voice broke in.  
  
Jareth stood up and bowed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Brianna smiled up at the Goblin King.  
  
"So do you oil yourself down to get into them?" She asked and I started to choke.  
  
Trust Brianna to be blunt at a time like this. 


	3. Chapter 3 Strangling Intentions

Hello once agian!  
FaintHearted here and this is the next part of my story.  
Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story.THANKS!  
( starts to sob uncontrolably) I do Not (sob sob ) own (sob) The Labrinth.(sniffles)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3............Strangling Intentions  
  
  
  
I for once was completely socked. Never had such a person been so blunt about my wardrobe.  
With all this talk about my pants I was beginning to wonder if purhabs I should try out a new look.  
I reflected on that thought for a moment, and imagined me in some capri pants.  
No. My pants suit me. (Like a glove)  
I was knocked out of my pondering when Sarah cleared her throat, trying to hold back her laughter.  
I felt myself get irretated at her laughter on my expense.  
So I did the only think I knew how to do.  
I glared.  
  
It didn't seem to bother her much.  
Brianna finaly quit laughing and stood up.  
Her violet eyes were looking cunning from me to Sarah.  
"Jareth, I think you should go home to your Goblin Kingdom and leave Sarha before she has a nervous breakdown or something." She told me as she looked me up and down as if to see if perhaps I was good enough for Sarah.  
She didn't fool me for one secound with that you should leave poor Sarah alone crap.  
Hell, She WANTED to hook us up together.  
I liked Sarah's friend immediatly.  
"No." I simply said, and Brianna grinned a little. ( but kept the grin hidden from Sarah)  
Sarah decided to then join the conversation.  
She was noticably mad as she slowly stalked towords me, her hands outstretched as if to use them for something.  
Wonder what she thinks she is going to do.  
"Sarah- oufh!(gasps) S-ara-h (cough) can't breath!" I manage to choke out as Sarah tightens her hold on my neck.  
She had an insane grin on her face as she replys in a menacing voice.  
"Thats the idea, Goblin King. You see I'm gonna strangle you and then you'll be gona and won't come around doing hocus pocus crap with your goblins.The you can't drive me batty! It's a soundproff plan really."  
I was barely managing to stay concious enough to hear what she was saying.  
Her grip was surprisinly strong.  
So I turned to Sarah's friend.  
She was just standing there with something on her face next to amusement.  
"Your just going (gasp) to stand there ( weezes ) and watch?" I ask, well try to ask.  
Brianna nodded with a smirk on her face.  
Sarah agian started to rant.  
"I when my brother back and think 'gee it's over now.No more Goblin King' then when I finally begin to relax you, you moron, show up and begin to annoy the hell out of me! WHY can't you just leave me alone! Go kick a Gonblin or two put just stay out of my life!"  
Then she strangles me even harder.  
I begin to see pretty lights and I was vaguly aware of Brianna dragging Sarah off of me.  
I thankfully gulped in air and they lights began to fade.  
(Bye Bye Lightys!)   
I was dimmly aware of Brianna talking sense into Sarah.  
"Now I know you've been wanting to do that for years and all. And I'm sure you had a great old time, but do you really want to kill him just yet?"  
Brianna asked Sarah.  
Sarah eagerly nodded to Brianna and began advancing on me agian.  
Brianna came to my rescue once more by pulling roughly on Sarah agian.  
"Sarah this is no way for an eighteen year old to act!" She snapped.  
I grinned mentaly as Sarah seemed to snap out of her killing daze.  
She looked to my neck with longing and I knew she still harbored thoughts of strangling me.  
"Your right," Sarah said in a grown up voice then she turned to me, " What are you really doing here Jareth, and no lies or going around the truth!"  
Decisions, decisions.  
Do I lie to her anyway, or do I tell her the truth.  
I was beginning to wish she would just strangle me agian so that I wouldn't have to say.  
  
  
Okay before I go I want to say sorry about the grammer misups I kinda rush these storys in between college classes and I never find time to edit them.  
I'm still not sure how this story will end, I'm kinda plotting it out as it comes along so if you have any ideas just e-mail them.  
Thanks everyone! 


	4. chapter 4 The shocking Reason

Here is the next chapter to my story. I hope you all enjoy. And I don't own the Labrinth. R&R. Sorry if there is any spelling problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.............The Shocking Reason   
  
  
  
I held my breath waiting to see what his real intentions were.  
I waited.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
and waited  
.  
.  
.  
.  
and waited.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
and got fed up with waiting.  
"Dammit Jareth tell me!" I screamed and stomped my foot childishly.  
  
Jareth sighed in defeat, and finaly started telling me his reason for being at MY home.  
" After you defeated me and left the Underground. The other fae decided that I was weak and that they could overthrow me.  
So they formed a band of rebels. the King of trolls, the Queen of Yomas, the Prince of Snakes.  
The rest of the fae have decided to stay out of this dispute.  
Some where brave enough to offer to back me up, on one condition."  
I was inthralled with this tale and couldn't wait to hear what the condition was.  
What he said next had me nearly fainting agian.  
"To find me a Queen."  
"WHAT?!" I screeched, my voice unusualy high.  
Jareh flinched at my tone, but so did Brianna who was remaining mute through the whole exchange.  
Jareth resumed his story.  
"To find a Queen, who gave as good as she got, Who was brave and courageous, and extremly loyal. To find a Queen who had immense power but was not aware of it. To marry one who deafeated me. That Girl is you, Sarah."  
I knew my mouth was hanging open and probably catching some flies too.  
My knees felt weak, and I couldn't believe that Jareth was actually having thoughts of marring me.  
I kinda felt giddy at the thought of being Jareth's Goblin Queen.  
Then I remebered my family and how he had try to turn my little brother into a revolting goblin.  
No, I couldn't marry him.  
And plus he didn't mention anything about him loving me or wanting to marry me, he only wanted to marry me so he wouldn't get overthrone.  
I looked up at Jareth, to see his eyes pleading with me in silence.  
Those georgous eyes were practically screaming.  
"Sarah, help me!"  
Oh, I was close to jumping his bones and chanting.  
"I'm your's! I'll be your goblin Queen!"  
I was close, but not that close.  
"Well Sarah?" his soft voice cut into my thoughts and brought me to another time when he had spoken in that same tone.  
"Fear Me, Love Me, and I will be your slave." when he had said that, I was to scared back then to reach out and accept him. Was I any braver now?  
I slowly shaked my head.  
And his eyes indeed did turn bleak, they looked as if they had lost all hope, in keeping his kingdom, and most of all in me.  
That was a crushing blow to realize, that Jareth had hoped in me.  
But I couldn't say yes and marry him, he already had to much power over me.  
Yes, I admitt, the Goblin King lover of tight pants, had power over me.  
I was about to turn and leave the room when Brianna's voice crackled the air with authority.  
I had forgot all about my friend in the wake of Jareth news.  
"Sarah, I know you don't want to marry Jareth" She began.  
(Don't? Hell was she wrong.)  
"But think about it, Jareth is about to lose his kingdom, couldn't you guys kinda work around the marriage deal and find someway of helping him?" She continued, her eyes showed that she knew how much I wanted to marry the arrogant son of a Goblin King across from me.  
"Like What?" I asked, squashing my voice from sounding hopeful and excited.  
Brianna looked thoughtful for a moment, but then started smiling.  
"How about a marriage in name only, until the rebel's are stoped. And when they are you can divorce or something?"   
I thought about the idea for a moment, trying to see if her plan was a good one.  
Finally seeing no negative side to the plan I nodded.  
Happiness filled my insides at the thought of at least being Jareth's Queen temporarily.  
I was so happy and in my own world, I would have thought twice about saying yes, if I had seen the wolf like grin on Jareth's face.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the wait everyone but I was out of town, here is the next chapter enjoy 


	5. Forever Entraped

Hello everyone! Here is chapter five to my story.  
I'm hoping the story is interesting and I'm sorry if my last chapter wasn't that humerous but I was trying to establish the first big turn in my story. Agian I appoligize for grammer mistakes. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.......Forever Entraped  
  
  
  
I admitt to being overjoyed with her agreement.   
I had waited years for her and now that I had her, I wasn't going to let her get away.....ever.  
But she didn't know that yet. And I wasn't about to tell her "Sarah, after you marry me there won't be a divorce, cause we fae when we marry, we marry forever."  
She would just love to hear that.  
Yeah and then she would probably drop me in the Bog of Eternal Stench forever.  
"Well since that is settled I think you should go Bring Tobby also, that way Sarah won't be alone in the underground."Brianna suggested as she graped Sarah by the arm and hauled her over to me.  
"Bring Tobby?" Me and Sarah both ask dumbly.  
I imagined myself woing Sarah and just when I was about to swoop down for a kiss from her lips, Tobby jumping out of nowhere yelling. "Hey I' want Ice cream. Ohhhh thats so gross! Yuck1 Hey Jareth whats that monky looking thing over there without it's head? I have to use the bathroom!" and so one.  
No, Tobby was not going.  
"No." Me and Sarah both said in union.  
I looked to her and her to me.  
I could see surprise in her eyes. I instantly guessed that she figured I would try to turn her little brother into a goblin agian.  
I mentaly laughed, for I never had plans on turning the delightful child into such a creature, I had only used him to try for Sarah's love.  
But mind you I wasn't about to tell her that so she could beam me with a frying pan or something equaly painful.  
I was beyond ready to go.  
Turning to the sable haired beauty besides me, I draw her face towards mine.  
"Ready to get married and go home, Sarah?"   
Her eyes glare at me, for I had kinda siad the sentence in mockery.  
" Don't get the wrong idead, Jareth. I'm only agreeing to help you cause I have friends in the labrinth to look after. I owe them.  
Also if your hands decide to go roaming I will personally chop them off, got it?" Her eyes were bright with inner fire and I could see a spark of excitment dancing in their depts.  
She was just being a bluff but I wouldn't let her know, that I know that.  
"Of, coarse my Queen." I say and give her a little bow.  
She tried to supress the smile on her face but I caught the lifting of her lips from the corner of my eyes.  
I decided I have wasted enough time flirting and needed to get the girl married right away.  
"Brianna it was wonderful meeting you, and be sure tha you can come and visit anytime you chose." I told her, and at her nodd me and Sarah disappeared.  
A note was found at the Williams home telling Sarah's family of our upcoming nuptuials and that we would return shortly.  
  
  
Once we found ourselves in my throneroom, I was quickly called to.  
"Your majesty! Your Majesty! The rebels are making their move and heading this way for a seige!" yelled my Goblin in Arms.  
I mentaly groaned and knew that no woing would be done until after the rebels were stoped.  
I turned to the girls of my dreams. "Sarah, it is time to get married. I need to get my allys as soon as possible. Come." and I lead her down a hallway into the Castle Chapel.  
Sarah was for once very quiet as we said our vows.  
  
"Jareth, King of the Goblins and Goblin City, protector of the Underworld, do you take Sarah, Mortal child of the Williams, Victor over the Labrinth to be your Forever Eternal Wife?"  
I wince and had forgoten that those words were part of the vows, I prayed Sarah did not think anything of them.  
She didn't.  
Calming down I finally anserwed in a almost happy voice.  
"I do Forever."  
The Preist turned to Sarah.  
"Do you Sarah, Mortal child of the Williams and Victor over the Labrinth take Jareth, King of Goblins and Goblin City, protector of the Underworld, to be your Forever Eternal Husband?"  
I held my breath, hoping she would not get cold feet.  
I had waited years for this moment and it hadn't seemed like I would get my hearts desire and now I was so close.  
Would she say yes?  
Her voice was soft and vunerable as she said " I....do."  
"Then I pronounce you forever man and wife. King and Queen of the Goblins, and Goblin City, portectors of the underworld."  
And with that I swooped down and kissed her lips. The way I had dreamed of for so long.  
Electricity sparked between us sealing our marital vows. Gifting Sarah with some of my power, and I smiled mentaly.  
She didn't know it and she wouldn't find out anytime soon.  
But she was Mine FOREVER.  
She was forever entraped to me! 


	6. Holy Bible here is comes!

I love the reviews I've gotten. Thank you so much everyone.  
And yes I know I've been leaving off on cliffhangers. Mawhahahahah, I know I'm evil.   
Well anyway enough wasting your time with this chit chat.  
On with my story!  
Oh, yeah I sadly do not own the Labrinth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6..........Holy Bible here it comes!  
  
  
As Jareth kissed me to seal our vows, I felt a shock of electricity. Not the type you feel when you get static cling and shock someone.  
This electricity was like a burning flame engulfing me, yet not hurting.  
It just seemed...powerful.  
And once Jareth lips left mine, I felt changed.   
And I think deep down that I would never be the same, even after we ended this farce of a marriage.  
I had to admitt it.   
I love the Goblin King with all my heart.  
God, it hurt so much thinking about the fact that he only needed me to when his war.   
I felt tears try to free themselves from my eyes, and I ruthlessly supressed them for I felt Jareth's wondering gaze on me.  
"Sarah, I must go and gather my supporters for the raid. While I'm gone stay inside the castle. Understand?" He ordered me in a kijngly tone.  
I felt my temper rise.  
Ha, Jareth thought that just cause I was married to his pompus butt that he could order me about.  
Well he had a thing coming to him.  
  
I glared at him as he turned to leave, not so much as a by your leave!  
So I looked around for something to throw at him, nothing except for the bible the priest was holding.  
I was to angry to think about what I was about to do to the book, but I snatched it out of the startled priests hands and was pleased to discover it was pretty heavy.  
(Take this you ass whole!)  
And with that I hurl the Holy Book at Jareth's blonde head.  
The Priest gasped causing Jareth to turn just in time to be smacked right in the face with the Bible.  
Strike!  
I was smiling smugly as I stalked over to Jareth who had a stunned look on his face.  
"I'll do what I damn well pleased you stuck up a----ahhhh!"  
My sentence was cut out from me as I was hauled over his sholder and jolted as he walked towards some unknown location.  
"Jareth!" My scream echoed the walls of the castle.  
  
  
I'm sure Sarah thought I was angry, and I was indeed a little upset.  
I mean she beamed me in the face with the Holy Bible for goodness sakes!  
I tell her to stay in the castle for her own saftey and she throws a book at me.  
Yet deep down I was laughing, enjoying the fact that I now had an excuse to 'punish' her.  
I smiled at what I thought I might do.  
  
Sarah wiggled trying to escape from my grip, she was obviously worried but not overly scared cause she was cursing me up one side and down another.  
I never knew she had such a mouth.  
Finally we made it to my destination. The Royal Suite.  
Hahahahah! I know.  
Sarah looks bewildered as I walk into the room.  
The room of coarse was furnished in black and silver.  
From top to bottom.  
I finally set Sarah down on her own two feet.  
She promtly stuck her tounge out at me, which I admitt was really childishly cute.  
"Butthead" She saids in a pouty tone as her blue eyes narrowed into slits.  
I grin a stalkers grin.  
"Ah, Sarah I have you were I want you and now I'm gonna kiss you" I tell her while wiggling my eyebrows impishly.  
Sarah's mouth drops open at my boyish actions.  
"Pordon?" She asks and I didn't feel like saying agian so I showed her.  
My lips swooped down and claimed hers with a passion that must have shocked her.  
  
I admitt I was lost in the kiss for a moment, that was until some dim witted goblin came knocking ( more like pounding ) on my door.  
"WHat?! " I grit out angrily at being disrupted.  
Sarah looked decidely dazed and surprised as I opened the door.  
"Her Majesty Odette, Queen of Yomas and Prince Sly, of the Snakes request a meeting with you." the goblin stuttured obviously frightened of his angry king.  
I calm down to a degree knowing they came here to tell me to surender for there was noway to get me my Queen or support.  
I smiled happily at the thought of bursting their little black bubble.  
"Come Sarah. The rebels want to talk." I state in an commanding tone.  
I knew the only reason she didn't beam me with something else was cause she was still dazed from my kiss.  
  
Me and Sarah walked hand in hand into the throne room, where we were greeted by a woman with flowing red hair and cat like green eyes.  
She simpered idioticly at me.   
Sarah shot her a glare.  
With the woman was a long black haired man with glowing red eyes, who looked Sarah up and down with an appricative gaze.  
Me and the red head glared at the man.  
"Your majesty, we have come here to ask for you to surrender." the woman began as she eyed my tights.  
"Did you?" I asked in a bored tone, as I watched the man gaze at my wife in lust.  
I was having thoughts of a deep dark whole for him.  
"Yes, We both know that you cannot beleieve that the human Sarah Williams would marry you. Therefor you couldn't possibly get your suport. Your basicly a babe unarmed." the Queen said.  
Sarah laughed deep in her throat, drawing a glare from the queen.  
I couldn't surpress a smile.  
The Prince decided to speak up.  
"I do say Jareth, that your choice in mistresses are quit good. YOu wouldn't think of saleing her would you?"  
I couldn't believe they were that obtuse!  
Sarah was sitting in the QUEENS throne for goodness sakes.  
And even though I was bemused, I felt anger at the thought of the prince touching Sarah.  
"No." I growled low in my throat.  
The prince turned and smiled smugly at me.  
"I'll have her either way, once we take over I can easily take her from you." He told me in sure tones.  
The Queen smiled also.  
Sarah laughed once more.  
"Shut your mouth you dirty tramp!" the Queen snapped.  
Sarah still laughed, only this time she got from her seat.  
"Jareth, do you realize how idiotic they are? How can they possibly be a challenge? Your goblins have a higher IQ." Sarah stated with mirth lacing her voice.  
"WHo do you think you are?!" The Queen demanded in a shreik  
Sarah smiled and bowed "Sarah Williams" She said and I finished with contempt for the morons.  
"My Queen."  
Both the Queen and Prince's eyes bulged from there face.  
"Thats not possibly true!"  
"You lie!"  
They looked to each other and I could read doubt in their eyes now.  
"You best go tell your leader that I have my Queen and I have my support. You will not overthrow me. NOW GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH FOR BEING SUCH A PITIFUL SITE TO LOOK AT!"  
I ended with a yell and they quickly vanished.  
Sarah looked to me and said with a slight smile.  
"That was highly amusing."  
"Indeed it was, but I have something even more amusing to do." I tell her with a sly smile.  
"Like what?" she asked naively.  
I walk towords her and quickly bend her backwords and start kissing the breath out of her.  
  
  
  
  
AGIAN I'm sorry about all grammer mistakes I will go back and correct them once I get more time. I hope you all understand and forgive me for these mistakes. 


	7. chapter7 plans and friends

Hello eveyone, Me agian with a few announcements before we get to the next chapter.  
I know my fic is kinda taking a unexpected turn and I'm sorry if I've lost you.  
I was trying to imtroduce the evil rebels, and show the intimate sparks that are flying between Sarah and Jareth, in chapter 5. I hope you don't hate how this chapter is going, and I'm gonna try a finish the story soon. SO just hang in there and don't kill me if you end up not liking my fic, please?  
Ok. here is my next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6......Plans and Friends  
  
  
  
  
Two days after the Rebel Queen and Prince showed up, Jareth's supporters appeared ( They just came POOFING into the throne room one after another. It scared the hell out of me)  
I was shocked to see so many people popping up into the throne room.  
POOF! Glitter came sparkling down by the window as a elderly man appeared.  
POOF! Bubbles floated in the throne room cause little goblins to squeal as they chased the bubbles around. A beautiful woman smiled warmly at the Goblins chasing her bubbles.  
POOF! Feathers swept around the room landing on my nose and causing me to neeze. I noticed as I swatted another feather away, a young girl no older than twelve with beautiful angel wings. She bowed to me and Jareth.  
BANG! I jumped ten feet in the air as confetti rained down on the room, a young man with an impish grin on his face, smiled goffily at me and Jareth, he reminded me of a court jester.  
"Good Eve, Your majestys, protectors of the Underground!" They all sang out in union and swept me and JAreth low bows.  
Jareth looked at me and smiled gentle, and at that moment I realized Jareth had been so unlike his kingly self when I was fifteen.  
"None of that crap. You've came here to support me only for the reason that I'm no married and can produce you, you'r next Protector." Jareth snapped at them, even thought his tone held no bite.  
I was really starting to like this gentle side of Jareth,   
hey! Wait a secound!  
Produce a...what?!  
He didn't mean what I think he did.  
  
Did he?  
"Jareth." I commanded his attention in low tones so I was hopefully not heard.  
Every eye turned to me in sardisitc amusement.  
"Yes,dear?" He turned to me, a pleading look asking not to say anything yet.  
I felt my heart melt at the sight of such puppy dog eyes.  
I gave in.  
"Nevermind, We can talk about it later." I tell him sweetly.  
I watched amazed as he shot me a look of thanks.  
"Now let us make our plans to stop these rebels." His voice rang out over the crowd.  
  
  
  
I quickly got bored with the talk of raiding the Rebels home base, and such talk so I decided to take a walk into the Labrinth, in hopes of finding my friends.  
I had only recently steps out of the door when a couple of young goblins came hurdling from a tree and decided to land on my head.  
We all tumbled onto the ground, me taking the brunt of the fall.  
"Ouch!"  
"Weezle! I tolds ye it was to high!" one of the goblins muttered as it steps on my arm and dusted itself off.  
"Ya, well I woulds have made it if ye hadn't hads graped me." the other one said.  
"No yous wouldn'ts had, but lukilys we had hers to falls on."  
yeah, Lucky them, I was the unlucky one watching little faireys in swishish clogs dance a jig in front of my eyes.  
"Is shes alive?" they both ask, just as my little clog dancers disappear.  
"Damn, that hurt!" I exclaim as I get back onto my feet.  
"Hey, thats thes new ueen!" one of the goblins exclamied and clapped his hands.  
He had bright yellow eyes and was no taller than my knee.  
"The ueen? Yous sure?" the other goblin, only a foot taller than the first asked.  
THe yellowed eyed goblin nodded.  
"UH, excuse me but I'm still here." I say to them with a snap.  
"Wells of coarse yous are here, Ueeny." I guess he meant Queeny.  
"I'ms Weezle.Your ueeny ness." the short yellowed eyed goblin said and gave a clumsy bow.  
"I's be Meezle. Weezles. older brother." The taller goblins said, but didn't give a bow.  
I was amused as both goblins kept elbowing each other and eyeing me with fasination.  
"I'm Sarah Wiliiams." I told them with a slight smile.  
I watched as Weezle elbowed his older brother into a tree.  
"We alls know who you be! Hoggle always tell us storys about ye!" Meezle muttered as he pulled himself from the tree.  
"You know hoggle?" I ask excitedly.  
They both nodded.  
"Could you possibly show me where he is? I miss him so much!" I tell them truthfully.  
They both nodd eagerly and grap my hands.  
"Hoggles our momma's boys toys." they kept telling as they pulled me towards goblin city.  
I laughed at the tought of Hoggle being someones boytoy.  
  
  
I was finally pleased with the way our battle plans where going, when a goblin guard came running as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his feet.  
"Your majesty! Your majesty! The rebels are attacking Goblin City at this very moment!" He screamed as he ran towards me.  
I was immediatly furious.  
"How did they get into Goblin City?!" I demanded to know.  
" We's don't know! One minute we were all celebrating with the Queen and next some of the Goblin turned into the rebels!" He told me.  
My heart lurged in my throat.  
"The Queen was there?" I ask quickly, almost roughly.  
Scaring the bejesus out of the guard.  
He nodded as he stuttered.  
"She w-w-was v-v-visi-i-ting H-H-H-o-o-og-le,Sir!"  
Damn,Sarah to want to visit her friends at such a time!  
I turn to my alys,"Get your men togeth and meet me at the bondary of Goblin City! Hurry!" I yell, and transform into my owl form as I swoop out the window into the chaos below. 


	8. Chapter 8 ....Immortal

Hello agian, yes I know my story is taking forever to form, but it should be done soon! Yeah!!! ANyway I do not own Labrinth.  
Also thanks for the reviews!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8.........Immortal  
  
  
  
  
"I would have never thought that Jareth would have lowered his standards to marry a mortal girl!" exclamied the Queen of Youmas who was circling me with a smug grin on her face.  
If my hands weren't tied behind my back I would love to hurl something at her.  
But sadly when I clawed up the Prince of Snakes face when he tried to kiss me they decided I need to be tied up.  
At least they didn't gag me.  
"That isn't one of your strong points is it?" I ask her in outright contempt.  
SHe blinks at me not comprahended the insult I had just gave her.  
"Thinking. It's not one of your strong points."  
The Queen narrowed her eyes and bagan to advance to me.  
"Odette!" I scratchy voice that grated on my nerves yelled.  
"Yes, sire?" the Queen turned to a man with light blonde hair and cold green eyes.  
"Leave the Goblin Queen be." He ordered simply before turning around and walking out of the Goblin hut they were using to hold me and Hoggle prisioner in.  
The Queen glared at me before turning in a huff and stalking out also.  
"Bitch." I mutture under my breathe.  
"Moron."  
"Idiotic Bimbo."  
"Brian on crack."  
I kept mutturing hopeing someone, specificly Jareth, came and saved me.  
I looked towards Hoggle who was unconcious at the moment.  
"Hips from hell." I continued to call the Queen fowl names  
  
  
"So Jareth, you finally show up." The king of trolls said in a sardisic scratchy voice.  
I was pissed that this moron thought he could over throw me, and I was also pissed that he had my Queen.  
I cut right to the chase.  
"Let Sarah go and I'll let you live." In the Bog of Eternal Stench, I finished mentaly.  
The King of Trolls laughed.  
"Jareth, why would I let such a PRECIOUS THING," the king mocked "Go?"  
I was beyond pissed, I was a code red on fire.  
"Because That PRECIOUS THING IS MY PRECIOUS Queen!" I yelled angrily, and started to advance on him.  
The King laughed not realizing that he was in trouble.  
"Jareth, always trying to act so kinglym, even though you managed to marry the mortal and recieve backup I'm sure you've only recieved minuim support from low Kings and Nobles." The king said.  
I rolled my eyes and begged for patience.  
"You will have to see when they get here." I said and then I heard the entry of my alys.  
Poof!  
Poof!  
Poof!  
BANG!  
Poof!  
POOF!  
and on the poofing went.  
The king of trolls eyes widened as he realized Jareth basicaly had the whole court backing him up.  
"You lead me to believe that you only had a low amount of supporters!" the King screamed.  
"It's not fair!" the Queen yelled behind him and stomped her foot.  
"Oh shut your mouth!" I heard Sarah yell from somewhere in the back.  
The prince lead Sarah up to the front with a sneer on his face.  
I was ready to end this and turned to the King.  
"You, see everyone was tired of my bitterness when Sarah left, and they would have backed me up even if I didn't marry her, but they knew how much I felt for the mortal, they also knew I would jump at any excuse to have her.SO you see you were fighting a losing battle all along." I told him, keeping my eyes on Sarah.  
Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a O, as my words registered in her head.  
"You feel something for me?" She asked in shock and bemusement.  
I grin.  
"Enough of this fluffy crap!" screamed the troll king, and screaming he grabed Sarah from the prince and put a blade to her throat.  
"I will kill this mortal since I can't have your throne and power!" He hissed and began to dig the blade into Sarah's soft throat. A trickle of blood began to slid down her throat and I watched as her blue eyes filled with pain.  
It was a little confusing on what happened next but I'll try to explain.  
I was so angry at what the Troll King was doing to Sarah that I didn't think of what might happen if I used magic.  
SO I threw a crystal destruction ball at the king.  
Only after it was realeased did I remeber that the ball would destroy everything around the Troll King, that encluded my Sarah.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I scream and start to transport myself to my wife, when I was graped from behind by my allys.  
  
  
  
  
The ball hurdled it's self at me and the troll king, I was face with the full truth that Jareth had not felt anything for me if he would destroy his foes at the expense of my life, but oh well.  
I only knew as the ball came closer that if by some miricle I was going to seriosly hurt one Gobling King.  
The ball sped closer and I felt it's emense power.  
"Damn!" hissed the troll king as the ball flared one foot away from out faces and exploded, covering me, the king, Queen, and prince in a bubble of painful raw power.  
"Noooooo!!!!" I heard screamed but could not match a voice as I felt the power tearing at my flesh and burning my skin.  
I screamed from the pain and then just as quickly I felt the elcetricty of when I first kissed Jareth rise up into my body and encase me in a protective sheild.  
Dust flew everywhere and I could no longer see Jareth and his supporters.  
I could only watch as the rebels were disintigrated in front of my eyes.  
  
  
I gazed helplessly at the cloud of destruction I had throne right at Sarah.  
How could I have done such a thing?   
I loved the mortal that would forever be my wife, and soon she would have been completely immortal from marriage to me, even would have been able to protect herself with some of my magic.  
But I had ruined in a rage at the troll king.  
  
"Dammmmnnn yooooouuuuuu!" I screamed in frustration and sank into the dirt.  
I was dimmly aware of whispering.  
"look! the dust clears!"   
"My Goodness!"  
"I'm so glad she was enchanting as his Queen."  
"We can still have our protector now!"  
I registered their words and was about to yell at them that Their Queen was dead and there would be no heirs.  
When I raised my head I was drawn to a bright silver bubble floating where Sarah was ealier and inside was my wife!  
She had used my powers and survived one of the strongest blasts!  
Why, Sarah was now immortal! 


	9. Chapter9.... Fights Between Us

Hello agian,   
I'm sorry for grammer mistakes but I don't have time to fix them right now, but I promise I will soon!  
Heres the next chapter hope you like  
  
  
  
Chapter 9........Fights between us  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Sarah was realeased from the bubble, she seemed to be in shock.  
She looked to me with dead eyes.  
"You were going to stop them at my expense." She stated in a flat tone, her eyes showing no anger nor greif.  
My temper flared, she should have more belief in me than that!  
"Sarah, don't be an idiot, I did not try to kill you-"   
I was cut off by a shake of her hand.  
"I don't want to hear it Jareth. I understand you married me to win the war and that we had a deal to divorce or get a annulment afterwards. The terms of coarse still stand.  
Now I'm going home." She said in her flat tone that was now getting on my nerves.  
I laugh cruely at her, even though I felt a stab of pain in my chest.  
"And how are you going to manage that, my dear?" I ask as I grab her arm roughly.  
She smiled a smile filled with no amusement.  
"With whatever saved me back there."   
And then she flared silver and with a bow she disappeared.  
To the aboveground.  
  
But rest assure I was not about to let her get away, she was already mine foever, I just didn't have her with me right now.  
I thanksed my supporters and then I too disappeare given chase to the errant Goblin Queen.  
  
  
  
  
  
I appeared in my room a little dizzy from using such power.  
"Sarah!" exclaimed Tobby when he opened my door.  
"When did you get back, and where is your husband?" he asked happily as he flew at me at breakneck speed.  
"My husband?" I asked dunbly as I hug my brother tightly.  
He laughed, his blue eyes sparkling vivid saffire.  
"Yes, Jareth. You two left a note saying you were getting hitched and would be back in a few days."  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Why we wrote your parents a note about our nuptuial wife." Jareth's voice cut into Tobby and My conversation.  
"You!?" I gasp.  
"Jareth!" Tobby squealed and lunged into Jareths welcoming arms.  
"Are you really my brother in law now?" Tobby asked happily.  
Jareth nodded not taking his eyes off of Sarah.  
"Tobby why don't you go down stairs for a little bit, Me and your sister have some talking to do?" Jareth suggested to Tobby.  
Tobby, of coarse being the sweet tempered ( laughs ) child that he is left the room.  
I nervously squashed the contentment I felt at the thought of him following me.  
I was yanked with a vengance out of my feeling by Jareth's gloved hand on my chin.  
His eyes were glowing with.... could it be adoration, and.... love?  
I felt as if a shutter was opening from my eyes and letting me see HIM.  
"I had throne that power at the troll king,cause I was so mad at what he was doing to you. I never think when I'm clouded by anger, Sarah, but know this I would never have hurt you on purpose. I would give my own life before hurting you." He told me in soft tones.  
My eyes were caught in the rae emotions of his.  
I was speachless.  
"I want you to know that I love you. I've always loved ou and always will."  
"You love me?" I asked in numb shock  
He smiled softly at me and nodded.  
"And I want you to know that there is no escape, I tricked you Sarah into a everlasting marriage."  
My eyes grew wide. "Say what?"  
"Marriage to a fae, my dear, is everlasting, there can be no divorce or annulment. If a mortal marrys a fae the mortal takes part of the faes power and becomes themselves immortal.Just like you are. SO are you pissed at being shackled to me?" he asks in a worried tone.  
I honestly didn't know what to say so I looked deep into my feelings.  
I had loved hims from the beginning.  
I had loved his dry humor, and his cruelty as well as his kindness.  
Was I pissed to be married to the Goblin King?  
Hell NO! WOuld you?  
  
  
  
I wait in straned silence for her anserw. Her blue eyes seemed to be deep in though and I was aware of holding my breathe.  
She finally looked up at me and in a voice so low I could barely hear her she anserwed me.  
"Jareth, I'm not pissed cause I've loved you since I first saw you!"  
And with that she jumped( literally) into my arms and rained kisses on me.  
And I'm only going to say that we were luckily already married.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years later.  
  
  
"Damn you Jareth for even getting near me! Go throw yourself in the Bog of Eternal stench right now! NoW!" Sarah screamed me loudly as the mid wife once agian told her to bear down.  
I worriedly chewed on my lip as Sarah was in the throngs of painfull labor.  
She had been like this for eight hours and I was gitting worried, for I had heard storys of women dieing from child birth.  
Wait, she's immortal you dim wit! I chide myelf and I couldn't help but be relived at the thought.  
Sarah glared at me and said threw grinding teeth.  
"Come near me agian Jareth and I'm going to chop you 'thing' off so this won't happen agian."  
I winced at the thought.  
Then Sarah screamed and I rushed to her side and gave her my hand.  
Big Mistake.  
"YOUCH!" I say as my hand was taking into a painful grip.  
"I see a head!" the mid wife exclaimed and that was shortly followed by loud wailing.  
"It's a Boy!" she exclaimed and handed the bundle to me.  
Then Sarah screamed agian.  
"wh-why is she still in pain?" I asked as the baby wailed in my arms, soon to be acompanied by another set of wailing.  
"This one's a girl!"  
I was beginning to get dizzy, and Sarah seemed to be in a numb bit of daze.  
  
Later on after Sarah had rested and feed her twins we decided to name our childeren  
Beuagard and Gabriella. Prince and Princess of the Goblins.  
  
  
  
  
Thats the End and I hoped you liked it, it was my first fanfic and I would really like to know what you though of it!  
Bye! 


End file.
